Payback
by xXxTwilight AngelxXx
Summary: Zack was a abused child and he his about to get his dad back. COMPLETED!
1. The beginning

Chapter one

My name is Zack I'm 13 years old I use to have a brother named Cody he was my twin he died. Do you want to now what happen? .

Flashback

Zach was in his room coloring a picture. He was just five. Zach was going find his brother Cody until he heard screams coming from across the hall. Zach peeked in there to see has brother getting beat with a leather belt. His dad was always abuse's him and his brother. But that day when his dad told him to stop crying and Cody didn't my dad pulled out his gun. I was shocked couldn't move from where I was standing. I was too scared to move. My brother just lying there before my eyes died. My dad called the police and told them it was seduced. I cried all that day and my mom was dead too. She died in a drink and drive accident.

Flashback over

Every day I think what the hell, I could have done something I hate myself every day because of that. But most of all I hate my dad. I still live with my dad and still abuse but it's about time I stand up to him.

Pleassssssse Review and this is just the first chapter so the be more. So review. Love Ya Lots!!!


	2. Not yet

Zach was in his room listen to "Scars" By Papa Roach. Until his dad came in and I knew he was drunk. " Come here!" His dad shouted at him. "What do u want?"I said. "I said come here dammit." Zach didn't move has his dad got closer. " Did u not hear me say get in here!" His dad said has he take off his belt. Zach tried to run for it but his dad grab him by his leg and pulled him so he could fall. His dad started to beat him really badly. He slapped him and whipped him. When his dad was down he just left him there to cry.

Next day all the teacher asked him where that bruise on his face come from. He always said "Oh it's just from when I fall." Nobody knew he got abused. When got home from school his dad was never home. Thank God I thought. When he not there I always go in my brothers room and think about him.

Memories.

When they where three they always play hide and seek. Cody was always hiding in the same spot and I always found him. At night well are dad was at work and are mom was alive at the time, we used to sneek and it cookies out the cookie jar. In the morning my mom would say who at the cookie jar. Me and my brother would point at each other. We would laugh and always have fun.

Memories over

Zach just sat there liking around the room remembering all the fun we use to have. I would just sit there for hours thinking about my mom and brother. Be fore my dad gets home I ran into my room preppering me for the worse. Has I sat there in my room all I could think of is "What is he going to do to me?" For hours I just sat there and thought that until he got. I could hear the door open. " Zach get out here now!" he shouted. I walked out there slow to see my dad standing there with a bottle of beer and looking evil has always. " Boy don't stare at me that way!" he said in a shout drunk voice. "Sorry." I whispered. His dad drunk the last of the beer. "Now, what can I do to u today?" he said has he broke a piece of glass of the bottle. " What r u doing?" I cried. His dad didn't answer has he got close. I couldn't run I was to sacred of what he would do if I did. His dad give rough and made a mark on his face with the glass. Drops of blood fall from his cheek on to the floor. I started to cry and then my dad pushed me away. " Done with u for today. Know get out my site." he said. I ran into my room and shut the door. I touched my scar on my cheek. Blood got on my fingertip. I started to cry and all night I cried myself to sleep.

Pleasssssse review I think the next chapter met be the end I don't know so please review. Love ya lots!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Not over

When zach woke up he didn't hear us is dad so he started to pack is bag.

Not Over by Chris Daughtry starts playing.

I was blown away What could I say It all seemed to make sence. Your takin away everything And I can't do without. I try to see the good in life. The good things in life are hard to find. We're blowin away, blownin away Can we make this something good?

**Zach opened the door and started running he didn't no where but he run.**

Well I'll try to do to it right this time around It's not over, Try to do it right this time around It's not over But a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killin me But your the only one It's not over. I've taken all I can take And I cannot wait

**Zach kept running until he got to a grave**

We're wastin too much time Bein strong, holdin on Can't let it bring us down My life with you means everything So I won't give up that easily these lyrics found on Blowin away blowin away Can make this something good? Cause it's all misunderstood?

**He walked and walked until he saw his mom and brothers tombstone**

Well I'll try to do to it right this time around It's not over, Try to do it right this time around It's not over But a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killin me But your the only one It's not over. You can't let this get away Let it out, let it out Don't get caught up in yourself Let it out. Let's start over Well try to do to it right this time around Its not over But a part of me is dead and in the ground.

This love is killin me But your the only one It's not over. Lets start over Its not over This love is killin me But your the only one It's not over

The song ended.

Zach got on his knees and cried. "Why the hell did I let this happen?" Zach sobbed.

"I could of did something dammit" Zach shouted and looked up to the sky. "Don't blame yourself." he heard a whisper. He turned around and saw his mom. "Mo...mom!" Zach said and shock. "Just stop blaming yourself it's killing me." Then she disappeared. "Mom come back."Zach cried. Then he thought about what she said. Im going to live on my own. Then I'll get revenge.


	4. The end

**3 years later.**

Zach had black pants on and a leather jacket on.

Zach was now 16 years old and he thinks it's time for payback.

30 seconds to mars starts to play.Attack.

I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
Started and stopped it, from end to beginning  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free

**Zach grab his helmet and jump on his motorcycle and headed to his dad's house.  
**  
Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go change yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA

I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever  
It ended for both of us, faster than a  
Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in  
I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see

**Zach pulled up in the drive way and take of his helmet.**

Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go change yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA

Your promises, they look like lies  
Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)  
I promise you (promise you)  
I promise you (promise you)  
And I am finally free

Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go change yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack 

**Zach kicked open the door and saw his dad drinking beer.**  
Run away, I'll attack, I will attack  
Run away, I'll attack, I will attack

Run away (Run away), I'll attack (I'll attack)  
I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA

Your promises  
(promises, promises)  
I promise you  
(promise you)  
I promise you  
(promise you, promise you)

Song ended.

"Guess who's back " Zach said. "You.. why are u here?"His dad said. "Payback"Zach said. Zach got close and punch his dad in the face. His dad fell back. His dad run up to him and throw a punch. Zach dodge it and throw a punch right back at him. "What's this for." His dad asked with a bleeding lip. "What u did to my mom,brother and me." His dad pick up a knife and ran at zach his dad got him right in the stomach. Zach picked a knife and stabbed him in the chest. Zach cough up blood. "Mom , Bro. I'm with u now" Zach whispered.

His dad died a few min after him. They buried him right next too his mom and brother.


End file.
